Connie Corleone
Constanzia "Connie" Adams-Corleone was the long-term girlfriend and wife of Michael Corleone, the future Don of the Corleone Family. Biography Connie was born to Harold Adams, a Father from Milan, and his wife Agnes Adams. An excellent stutent, she met Michael in 2007 while studying education. Though they believed their affair to be a secret, Connie's concerned parents had read some of her mail and discovered the truth. As a Italian, she was somewhat of an informer from the beginning and symbolized Michael's initial desire to live a more Americanized life, in contrast to the Corleone family's criminal enterprises. She married with Michael in 2009 and had one children. Connie didn't like Corleones killed, but Michael assured her "that's my family, not me". Life in Nebraska Connie is now still very isolated from the decisions Michael makes as the new Don. However, she is not content to be as docile as Carmela had been. She also implores Michael to fulfill his promise of legitimizing the family business. Michael makes a sincere effort to break the family's criminal ties, but his escalating war with rival Paul Fortunato keeps him trapped in the criminal underworld and in his personal obsession with revenge and power. Divorce Connie is increasingly chrushed by Michael's criminal life, particularly the fact that Michael's rivals Barzinis have become Oliver's playmates. She also fears that if Oliver turns out to be another mobster, it will tie them to the Mafia forever. During Michael's trip to Nevada, Connie decides to finally leave Michael, this time for good. She sets her plan in motion by divorcing. A few years later in 2013, Michael becomes more and more obssesed with power, and begins to kill his own men. After the hearing, Connie tells Michael that she is leaving him and taking the child with her. Michael tries to convince her to stay, but Connie is unwilling to listen and finally reveals the truth to him: "Michael you suck!" was really an fate. Enraged, he hits her across the face and beates her up on a chouch, she however, takes a kitchen knife, and threaths to kill him. Michael leaves her. In September, Michael was so much in power, he planted to kill Oliver Corleone for no real reasons, but he was stopped and killed in his office by his own men, and is replaced as a Don by Al Neri. Death She and her son Oliver were killed by Finn Mertens and Gaear Grimsrud under orders of Domenico Von Crane, which was orchestrated as a burglary and failed kidnapping. They (Connie and Oliver) were killed in Omaha, Nebraska in 2016. Trivia *She is seen in The Godfather Game, in the mission Baptism By Fire she is seen standing near Michael. That is the only appearance of Connie in the whole game. *She was originally going to be the wife of Sonny Corleone, but Mikey was first to marry her. She also cheated Michael two times before the marriage, without Michael knowing. **It is unknown why she married Michael, if she loved Sonny more. ***This is still not understandable to this day... Gallery Connie_Corleone.jpg|Connie. Michael_and_Connie.png|Connie fighting with Michael. Connie_and_Mikey.jpg|Connie and Mikey. Vito_and_Coonie.jpg|Vito and his daughter in-law Connie. Category:Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Italians Category:Corleones Category:Mothers Category:Wife of Don